Strawberries, Nightlock and the Ocean
by gamekeeper
Summary: Drabbles/Short Storys concerning Gale&Madge, Peeta&Katniss and Finnick&Annie. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!..
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! If anyone's interested, I'm taking in requests for drabbles about Gadge, Everlark and Odesta. Thank you, and please review! Make's me smile ._

I sit on the soft sand listening to the calm waves hitting the rocks. I always come here when I want to get away from everything, clear my head a little. I make little knots in my chocolate brown hair, just as Finnick does. Did. I inhale the thick, salty air, as I try to take it all in. My best friend volunteered at only fourteen. How stupid could he get? He was supposed to wait until he was sixteen at least, but no, Finnick Odair did things _his _way.

When I went to visit him, I was so angry for a minute, I couldn't speak. I just glared at the amazingly stunning boy with his tangled mass of blond hair, and his sea green eyes, which I am more then familiar with. But then I came to my senses, and realized this may be the last time I get to see him . . .

"I'll win, okay? Don't worry about me. And when I come back, I'll buy a proper house for you and I, and we will live happily ever, I'm sure of it. Just, just take care, alright? Don't do anything reckless. You know I love you." He blurt out in a rush.

"But Fin, what if you don't come back? What am I supposed to do? You're my . . . my best friend!" I choked out. But is he something more then my best friend, I thought at the time? He did say we'd live together and that he loved me, but did he mean it in a best friend sort of way, or a lover? I was so confused.

"Just trust me, Annie. I'll make it back for you." He said and we just had time for one more hug before the peacekeeper dragged me away.

I make circular motions in the sand with my fingers, as I tried to think. He defiantly had more then a good chance of winning, but there was always the other careers. Especially the ones from 2. They, were the most brutal out of all the other Districts, and that's probably why they have the most victors.

It starts to get dark, but I'm in no mood to get back to my family. I stay on the little patch of sand near the end of the whole beach, which Fin and I found a few years back. I've lost count the amount of times we've been here . . . but now it's just me. Annie Cresta.

I finally get to sleep, but when I have the nightmare, I wish I hadn't . . .

_The girl with the brown hair and hazel eyes swims happily in the sea with the beautiful green-eyed boy. They are both blissfully happy until there's a huge wave that goes up to a staggering fifty metres in height. They try to hold on to each other, but eventually the wave is too strong and they both part opposite ways . . ._

_The girl lands on an island with absolutely nothing. It is literally just a small patch of sand. She starts to feel thirsty, so thirsty that she almost goes mad with dehydration. But just as she's on the last straw, a silver parachute floats from the sky. Inside is a full bottle, and she opens the flask and drinks it all up. But, inside the bottle, is not water. It was blood . . . _

_The boy swims and swims but cannot find the girl. In the end he just lets the current take him where it wants him to go. The sea takes him to a dark cave, and inside are twenty-three boys and girls. They are all 2 metres taller then him, and carry big, heavy metal weapons, while the boy carries nothing. They all smile teasingly at him._

_He tries running away but the tide has come in and he'd just as well be dead with the storm raging on._

_The tributes pin him down on the cold cave floor, and they all have they're own different ways of torturing him. They cut him with a knife, sticks arrows into his arms, and even beat him with spiky maces. All that is left is a bloody mess . . ._

I wake screaming my head off and sweating. Usually Finnick is there to protect me from my nightmares, but now he's gone. Maybe forever . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Gadge!;) AU._

Madge paces outside the Hawthorne's door. How will he react? He'll be shocked, no doubt. Angry? Happy? She's not sure. But before she can change her mind about not telling him, she gives a short tap on the wooden door.

"Hey, Madge, come in." Says Gale's younger brother, Rory.

"Hello, Rory. Is Gale home?" Madge asks, stepping in the small doorway.

"Mhm, I think so. Wait a sec." He runs up the creaky stairs that look a little unstable and shouts Gale.

Two minutes later, Gale is in front of her, looking as stunning as usual.

"Hey, Blondie." He says, and she remembers all the way back two years ago, when Katniss was in the 74th Hunger Games, was when he first called her that. It was really annoying before, but it's alright now, in a cute, couple nickname kind of way.

"I have to tell you something. Important." She says, nervously.

"Well?" Gale asks, pursing his lips.

"Not here. Come . . . come outside." He raises his eyebrows slightly, but doesn't object.

Once there outside in the cool air, Madge gestures Gale to follow her. They walk down the coal-dust covered lanes of the Seam, until the come to the old field, which everyone calls the Meadow.

They lie on the grass and look up at the black velvet sky for a minute, but eventually Gale grows impatient.

"Madge, what do you want to tell me? And why do you have to come here to-," Gale frowns slightly "You haven't cheated on me have you?"

"Gale! Don't be ridiculous! I'm um, um . . .," Madge can't finish the sentence. She just can't. She chews her hair and tries to work up the courage to tell him.

"You're what Madge? Just for the sake of Panem tell me!" He yells.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Gale is silent for a minute.

"You're . . . wait, what? Really? It's, so I'm like a, um . . . father?" He mumbles, but a smile plays on his face in the dark night.

"Yes . . . you're not angry, are you? Cause Gale I can't do this on my own! I need you, and I-," Gale stops her speaking because he presses his lips against hers and hugs her until she can't breath.

"Angry? I'm the happiest person alive! I've always wanted kids, and I know I love you, so why not? Is it a baby girl or a bouncing baby boy?" He asks as he sits straight up, with a grin from ear to ear on his face which illuminated in the pale moonlight.

"Gale! I only found out yesterday!" Laughs Madge.

"Does anyone else know?" He asks.

"Well, mother knows, but I didn't really tell her. Somehow she guessed, but I don't think father knows. And I don't really planning on telling him. Not yet anyway." She says with a smile.

"So, Madge. I want to ask you something." He says, blissfully happy.

"What . . .?" She frowns.

"Will you do the honour, of being my wife? I don't have anything fancy, and I sure as hell can't afford a ring but I love you, and I want a family with you. You're so beautiful, and kind and I just want you all to myself."

Madge looks dumbfounded. She grins stupidly, and blushes a bright beetroot. She starts to cry and nod and laugh at the same time.

"So I take that as a yes?" Gale smirks.

"Yes, yes a million times yes. You know, I've wanted you to ask me that for years. I love you so much." Says Madge and kisses him delicately.

"Ditto." Purrs Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is Peeta's pov of the first encounter he had with Katniss (the bread). Hello, remember I don't bite, so send a review or request!:) –Erin._

I heard my mother from all the way upstairs, probably shouting at some poor Seam kid. I check outside my bedroom window. Yes, there's my loud, obnoxious mother yelling at a tiny girl. I'm about to look away, but something catches my eye. One single messy braid down her back. It was Katniss.

I hadn't seen her in school for days, and here she is, in my own garden lying against the old tree. Starving and weak. I had to help her.

I quietly tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was mumbling angrily to herself.

"Be useful, why don't you, and make some bread." She snaps at me. I nod, and start putting the dough in the stove filled with flames. I checked that my mother wasn't looking, and then deliberately pushed the bread in too far so it would burn.

My mother was livid when she saw I'd burnt the bread, and I earned a smack on my face with one of the rolling pins, but I didn't care.

I walk out of the warm bakery into the cold and rainy air, and I start to rip the burnt bits off, and as I check to see that my mother wasn't watching, I chucked the loves of bread in Katniss' direction, but did not look at her.

I scurried back into the bakery and watched through the window as she looked shocked but managed to get to her feet and grab the bread. With one last glance at the bakery, she went of towards the Seam. And she'll survive. I know she will, because inside the tiny, weak body there's a strong and powerful person, ready to take on life.

And I know because I've been watching her ever since my father pointed her out when it was my first day of school. He had said that when her father sung, all the birds stopped singing and listened.

They did the same for Katniss. And that was the first time I realized I was in love with her.

_Sorry, this one was really short but I promise the next will be longer!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is about Annie and Fin when they were young! If there are some spelling mistakes or it doesn't seem to make sense its cause my eyes are tired and it's 10 past 1. –Erin_

Two boys aged around ten swam in the nearby river. Annie wanted to play with them, as she was bored. She walked straight up to the two boys who were obviously years older but showed no sign of fear.

"I'm playing." She didn't ask, but stated it, like it was a fact.

"Um, no. You're a girl. You'll be too slow to play; I bet you can't even _swim_." Said one boy, with striking green eyes and blond hair, and he was surprisingly good looking or one so young.

"Yeah!" Agreed his friend.

"Oh yeah?" Said Annie, who wanted a challenge. She was the fastest swimmer in her family, and she could even beat her dad, who is a swimming teacher at the school.

"Yeah!" They said at the same time.

"We'll have a race then," Said Annie, and dived in perfectly. "First one to the waterfall and back wins!"

"On the count of three then . . . One, two,-" And he was off! He cheated! Annie did not like that one bit, and decided show him up in front of his friend.

She swam faster then she had ever swum before, passing the boy when they were near the waterfall. She decided to act cocky, and waved at him when he reached her.

But just then Annie fell down the small, but deadly waterfall, and landed on her head. The pain was excruciating, and she hadn't felt anything like it. Her head felt like it was on fire.

She couldn't move, couldn't swim. All she could do was call for help.

"Please! Please, help me!" She called up to the boy with the incredible green eyes.

Just as she had begun to lose hope, the boy appeared from under the water and started dragging her to the safety of the surface. He laid her head on a bed of moss, to try to stop the bleeding.

"My friend's just gone to get help, its okay. You're not hurt that bad, just some cuts and bruises on you're head." Says the boy.

"Thanks for coming. But it's you're fault for cheating!" She whines.

"You're faster then I thought. What's you're name?" Annie takes this as a compliment and tells him her name.

"What's yours then, Pretty Boy I'm guessing?" Jokes Annie, because she's still quite angry at the boy.

"Finnick. And awh, you think I'm pretty, thanks so much!" He rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah," says Annie. "Pretty ugly!" She giggles.

"Hey, I just saved you're life, I deserve a medal not an insult!" Says Finnick, acting as if he's really hurt.

"Yeah, right. I would've survived, I know how to swim. Better then you, actually." Grins Annie.

"I was only going easy on you; you could never beat me if I actually _tried." _He smirks.

Annie was just about to say another insult, when Finnick's friend comes along with my father.

"Annie! You got me so worried! You're lucky that these boys were here to help you or who know what would've happened!" Annie frowns as Finnick pokes his tongue out at her.

"Dad, seriously. I'm fine!" She reassures him, but Annie doesn't feel fine. She feels like somebody's thrown a brick at her head.

"Let's get you home, Little Mermaid." Annie groans at her old nickname.

"Dad, seriously. If I was a mermaid I don't think this would've happened." She says, and Finnick snickers.

Finnick stays with Annie as her father gets a doctor to look at her head. There's no permanent damage, and the giant bump on her forehead should go in a few weeks.

After that, Finnick and Annie became the best of friends. That is, before the Hunger Games . . .


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellooo!:) Time for some more Gadge! :D_

_I saw Gale hanging on the whipping podium; his hands tied to the wooden post that held him there, a turkey hanged above him. He stared into my eyes when he was not wincing in pain from the lashes he received from the new peacekeeper, and lisped one word._

"_Go."_

_I nod, as tears pore down my face as I run through the crowd and almost slip on the icy snow. I run as fast and as carefully as I can home. I run upstairs, not giving my father any explanation as I barge past him into the bathroom, where my mother keeps her medicine._

_I scramble around in the glass cabinet until I find the most powerful drug in there._

_Morphling._

I try to forget what I saw, and focused on getting the medicine to Gale. He needed it, and we made a promise; we'd always love each other.

I run down to the Victor Village, and in doing so I land on the floor more times then necessary.

As I get to Katniss' grand house, which is much bigger then mine, I knock loudly on the door.

In the background I can hear Gale, unconscious but slowly, he'll awake, so I don't hesitate in giving the morphling to Katniss. She looks a little confused, but grateful.

I walk back out into the blistering cold wind, and realize it's going to be harder getting home then I thought. I hold my arms out in front of me, trying to block the snow and step by step, I try to move forward. I've reached about half way when I know I can't go on. The snow was too deep, the air too cold and my body too numb . . .

I collapse on the ground in a heap of snow, and I make as much effort as I can to get up, but I can't. I stay in the glistening snow until I black out completely.

The next thing I know I'm being lifted on to somebody's shoulders, and carried away. I don't have enough energy or strength to resist, so I don't.

Once I can open my eyes, I frown. I'm in a house exactly like Katniss and Peeta's, only it stink of beer and sour cabbage. And there's only one other Victor. Haymitch.

I've been wrapped in a thick blanket, and there's a fire blazing before me. There's no sign of Haymitch, but I'm pretty sure this is his house.

Just then the door opens, and Haymitch walks steadily over, which is weird, because I'm soused to seeing him drunk and wobbly every year.

"You alright, Madge?" He asks. How does he know my name? Weird.

"How, do- do you know . . . my name?" I tremble with coldness.

"I knew you're aunt, is all." He mumbles.

Oh, yes. They were allies in the arena, but I didn't expect him to know who I was. Maybe I look like her. I'll never know, every time they show a repeat of that games, my father turns it right off, and there are not pictures of her.

"Th-thanks. I can't remember . . . wh-what happened."

He grunts a welcome.

"I've rung you're father, he'll be round in a bit. Couldn't come before, what with all the snow." Haymitch tells me. It's quite awkward being in his presence, to be honest, and I'm really grateful he saved my life, but I do wish I could leave now.

"Why don't you rest? You look tired. Sleep." He tells me, and it's extremely weird, Haymitch being nice.

"Ok-key." I mumble.

Just before I drift off I hear Haymitch say "You look just like Maysilee. . ."

So that's why he cares so much.


	6. Chapter 6

_Everlark . . . Please review!_

I sit at the wooden table that Peeta has painted beautiful dandelions and daisies on. We still live in Peeta's 'Victor' house, and slowly, after the war ceased District 12 began to build themselves together. Only District 12 is not the name of the place where we live now, some genius named it by its old name, Appalachia.

I eat the wild turkey I'd shot this morning, and even though Peeta and I had more then enough money to buy proper food from the stores, we both like the freshly shot game then the meat from the butcher.

I'm halfway done eating the turkey when I start to feel sick. Really sick. I felt bile coming up and ran as fast as I possibly could to the bathroom. Being sick reminds me of when I puked up bile after the fire in my first Hunger Games. I was so young then, so unaware of everything . . .

My head starts to feel dizzy and I have no idea what's the matter with me; I mean I cooked the turkey well, and I've had no recent illnesses.

My stomach starts to feel weird. Like . . . like something's kicking inside it. I frown.

Am I . . . no, I couldn't be. Peeta and I have done it, yes, but still. I couldn't be . . . pregnant?

Just as I'm trying to get my head straight, I feel something kick again, and I knew it wasn't just a tummy upset, or food poisoning.

I was pregnant. And that, that was more scary then anything I've ever felt or witnessed, and that's saying something. I am the girl the Capitol wanted dead, I've seen my sister die, had direct death threats by two presidents, seen my friends die, even little Rue being speared in the stomach. I've been sliced on my head with a knife, I've been burnt badly on my thigh, I've seen my best friend get whipped, and many other things that no girl at my age should have seen. But this . . . I'm absolutely, positively petrified.

I keep looking in the mirror at my stomach. I should do something, tell Peeta or start thinking of baby names or call my mother. But, I don't. I just stare at myself and my tummy.

Peeta will be back soon, he had only just gone to visit his friend, Delly, and he'll probably want an explanation of why I'm acting so weird, or why I've puked my guts out. I decide to tell him today, but I have no idea how. What do I say? What do I do? I'm not great with kids, I'm not even sure I want them. But something, in the back of my dark and damaged beyond repair mind, is Prim. She tells me that the baby will love me, like I love her, and that I'll be a great mother.

I listen to her. Because deep down, I know I love this baby.

I flinch when the door opens.

"Katniss, I've got some cookies and-," I hear a thud downstairs. "What in the name of . . .? Katniss, are you alright?"

I hear him running upstairs, and when I see him, I almost laugh. He seems to have slipped in my own sick, and he wears a slight grimace on his face.

"I'm, um . . .," I can't tell him. "I'm sorry, about um, you know, puking . . ."

"What's the matter? Katniss?" He frowns. He can read me like a book.

"Peeta, I think I'm, I'm . . ." I look down at my stomach, and his eyes widen in shock, but with a hint of excitement as well.

"You, mean, you're . . . pregnant? And I'm going to be a, . . . father?" For once it seems, Peeta is a little shocked for words.

I nod.

Peeta smiles.

"What are we going to call the baby?" He grins, showing no sign of fear from the fact he's having a baby with grumpy, sullen old me.

"Well . . . I thought, if it's a girl, Prim. And if it's a boy . . .," I trail off.

"Finnick." Says Peeta.

I smile. There's no need to be scared, not if Peeta's here. He always has been, and always will. And so will I.


	7. Chapter 7

_Odesta!. . . Please review! And remember, pm me or ask in a review or a request on some drabbles, but remember, they must be about Gadge, Odesta and Everlark. Thanks, -Erin_

"I don't understand. You_ propose_ to me, and then, when you get the letter, you're on the first train back to the Capitol. You can't keep doing that Fin, and until it stops, the marriage is over. Go marry one of you're many girlfriends back home in the Capitol I you want." She storms off, leaving Finnick gaping behind her.

She doesn't understand how it's like, he's protecting _her _and she thanks him by breaking his heart. He has to go the Capitol, it's not like he wants to, and if he doesn't, someone he loves dies.

And he doesn't love anyone more than Annie . . .

He runs after her, desperate for her to see sense. Though if the situation was the other way round, he'd be much more jealous then Annie, he can't bear to think of men much older then her, having there stupid, dirty ways with her . . . He closes his eyes, and tries to think straight.

"Annie! Annie, you don't understand, I-," he can't finish his sentence, for Annie interrupts.

"I understand perfectly well, thank you. Back home, you can't have all the girls, so you settle for me. But when you go to the Capitol, you can't possibly resist all the new, weird and wonderful women, when I'm just plain boring Annie. I'll be out of you're way know though. Bye, Fin. Have a nice life." She hisses with such aggression that Finnick takes a step back.

"Annie, just listen, for a minute. Please." Annie looks up at him and raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

"I'm waiting." Says Annie, impatiently.

Finnick makes sure there's nobody around and says in a hushed whisper, "Look, Annie, I have to go to the Capitol, or Snow kills you. I love you too much for that, and so I have to keep going. Please, you're all I have. Please, please understand, Annie I'm begging you." He says and as Annie looks into his irresistible sea green eyes, she knows he's telling the truth.

"Okay." She says simply, and kisses him on the lips, and leaves Finnick wanting more, but he knows that she's had enough today, but there's always tomorrow. . .

Finnick tries not to think of the stupid letter and parcel that the president has sent him, but in the end, he has to open it. Only, it's not what he thought it was about . . .

_Dear Finnick Odair,_

_I believe, we've had an agreement. You promised to come to the Capitol to make all the lovely women there happy. _

_But, later today, I received a video footage of you, proposing to some silly girl. If you continue having a relationship with this girl, she is easily disposable. This is not acceptable, as you well know. For you're punishment, open the parcel and find out._

_Best wishes, President Snow._

Finnick shuddered, and wondered what possibly could be his punishment.

He slowly unwrapped the parcel, to find a small black box. He opened it to find a human heart, and with a gift tag on it saying:

'I believe this belongs to you're sister'.

He gawped at the heart . . . he couldn't possibly mean it? It can't be his sweet, innocent little sister's! For Panem's sake, she's only five!

He phones his parents, but it is not them that answers but the maid he supplied them with.

"The parents have gone to . . . the . . . the funeral." The maid chokes out.

Finnick drops the phone and walks slowly towards the Capitol-made couch. He had the same urge to kill as he had once had in the arena. He decided that one day; the Capitol would be going down. One day, they would be free from the Hunger Game.

One day the president was going to die.

He thought of Annie to calm him down, and to keep him from doing something reckless or stupid. How was he going to tell her that they couldn't be together anymore? How did the president even know? When he proposed, he was in their secret cave at the end of the beach, is there possibly a secret camera there watching his and Annie's every move?

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He was in pain because of the loss of his sister, Pearl, who did not do anything to get herself killed, but he did. And he knows that he can't be seen with Annie again without her getting killed and he would not let her die.

Ever.

_Thoughts on this chapter? I didn't know if it was a good chapter or a slightly creepy one with the heart and everything . . . please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, read and review! Basically this is just Madge's POV of the reaping, not much Gadge, but will be next time. And if any of these drabbles are quite weird, or babyish, or both it's cause I'm still young and free at twelve!:P Please, please, please, please, please review! Don't want to sound desperate or anything . . . lol. _

I wake up with the feeling of despair in the pit of my stomach. Yes, even Mayor's daughters are scared of the dreaded Reapings.

I couldn't get back to sleep. I checked downstairs but my father was already gone, to get everything 'Capitol Ready' for the Reaping. There's only the slightest chance my name will be pulled from the reaping bowl, but every year since I was twelve years old, I get that horrible feeling that it will be me. Oh, the Capitol people would be beside themselves, having a Mayor's daughter in there sick, twisted little Hunger Games. I wouldn't be surprised if the Reaping is rigged, and I'll be the one having to kill or be killed.

I could never do it. I can't kill a spider, let alone a tribute.

I decide to get ready. I slip on my white dress that used to belong to my aunt, Maysilee, until she died in the Hunger Games, of course. That's the main reason my mothers unstable, imagine losing a twin, but having to watch her die and can't do anything about it?

"Ouch!" I yelp in pain, because something has stabbed me in the pocket of the beautiful dress. I fumble around in the pocket and find a golden pin. A Mockingjay. I like mockingjay's, because not only do they sing bright and bubbly notes, but they were also a mistake of the Capitol's. Something they had not expected. The birds had backfired on the Capitol. I decide to wear it.

I brush my hair thoroughly and tie it up in a pink ribbon. Just as I've finished, there's a knock on the door.

Gale and Katniss stand there with a bag of strawberries.

"Pretty dress." Gale says sarcastically.

I glare at him but smile. Two can play at this game.

"Well, if I end up in the Capitol I want to look pretty, don't I?"

"You won't be going to the Capitol. How many entries have you got? Like five? I had six when I was just twelve years old." I agree with him there.

It's very unfair, the reaping buisness, with the poor having a better chance at having there names drawn.

"That's not her fault." Katniss says.

"No, it's no one's fault, just the way it is." He mumbles, but I disagree. It's the Capitol's fault.

I give them the money, wish them luck and go inside.

I start biting my nails, and once I've started, I can't stop. They start to bleed, so I stop, but start to bite my hair. I'm so nervous. But I'm more scared for other people. People I know and care about. People I love.

I walk stiffly towards the town square, where the Reaping is held. The camera people from the Capitol are everywhere, on the roofs, on stage, interviewing people. Isn't it enough that they're murdering two innocent children? But no, the Capitol must have there show.

I take my place in the crowded sixteen-year old group after I've been checked in. My father has just come on stage and he's giving the same old speech he does every year. Haymitch Abernathy, are only living Victor, stumbles on stage drunk, and tries to give our escort, Effie Trinket, a hug but as he hugs her, her wig falls off-balanced. I almost smile, but I know what's about to happen. The girl tribute.

After what seems like a decade, Effie Trinket comes on stage and introduces herself in the same annoying, bubbly Capitol accent of hers.

"Lady's first!" She chimes, and digs deep in the Reaping pool of names.

Please let it not be me, or any of the people I care about, I wish.

Please.

But, no such luck.

"Primrose Everdeen!" and my heart sinks. She's only twelve, and even worse, she's Katniss' sister, and I know what will happen before it even does.

Katniss screams "Prim! No, Prim!" She runs up to her younger sister and pushes her behind her and she croaks out "I volunteer! I volunteer!" I wish I could do something, but I can't so I just watch as the whole scenario happens right before my eyes.

"Lovely!" Chimed Effie Trinket, but I don't think it's lovely. The exact opposite, actually.

Effie asks for a round of applause for the new tribute, but for the credit of District 12, we don't clap. This is not right, and we should _not _have to go though these tortures are whole lives.

And then slowly, one by one, we rise are three middle-fingers on our left hand to our lips and hold it out to Katniss. She looks shocked, but determined.

The next is tribute is Peeta Mellark, whom I've had many conversations with in the Bakery, he looks strong, but you can tell he's scared.

For once, I felt hope in the tributes of District 12. At least one of them _has_ to win.

Even though they are both friends of mine, and I feel sad that they both can't come back, I feel hope.

Hope of freedom, hope of love and hope of rebellion.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, basically this drabble's about Peeta dying in the weed bank . _

_Okay, I'm not the biggest fan of Justin Bieber, and to be honest I think he looks too pretty to be a boy( sorry JB fans!), but I think his new song pretty much sums up Gadge-Everlark-Odesta. Tell me what you think in reviews or PM, -Erin._

_**As long as you love me,**_

_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.**_

_**As long as you love me,**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me,**_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me! **_

_Sorry, couldn't resist!:P_

I stumble around helplessly, my mind full of tracker-jacker venom and clutching my wound on my left leg.

Eventually, I fall on my knees, which brings more excruciating pain for the bloody mess of which used to be the top of my leg. My vision is blurry, but I can just make out a river, and that I'm covered in weeds, and mud. And blood.

I try to think straight, but Katniss sneaks into my muddled brain. Is she alive? She must be, or I'd a heard a cannon. I hope the careers are dead, especially Cato, who had a special hatred for the girl I love. . .

I can feel the painful venom seeping through my veins, and I knew there was only a matter of time until I'd black out.

With as much strength as I could possibly conjure, I slide myself under the weeds, and pull more mud and leaves over myself, so if a tribute was to pass by, they would not see me.

As I go under, the pain feels more excruciating, as I start to feel the real potency of my sliced leg, as well as the venom.

_She stands there, just about to put the victor crown on, but just as it touches the tip of her head, it catches fire, and so does Katniss' head. She screams, and screams until her once pretty face has turned into a black and ashy mess. _

_Even though her head has fallen off, her dead-like body moves alarmingly fast. Just then, a million holes form from her body and as blood pores from each hole, she seems to dissolve into one big puddle of blood._

_The only thing left of her is her braid that somehow was left unharmed._

I wake from the nightmare, and I'm flooded with relief. It was not real. But neighter was the figure sitting next to me, as I must be hallucinating, I see my mother.

"_I never loved you. Look of how you've put you're family to shame, dying in a muddy weed bank. I knew that this was all you'd me good at from the moment you were born, making trouble and being a disgrace." She sneers._

I cannot say anything back, my lips won't move.

After that I see everyone I love or care about being tortured in a numerous of way, but my mother isn't one of them. My brothers, my father, my friends . . .

But not one of them hurt me as much of seeing Katniss in pain.

How many times do I have to watch her kiss Gale? How many times must I see her get her head burnt off?

At the end of it all, and I'm conscious, I'm surprised I'm still alive. My wound is still bleeding. My burns, scars and limps hurt. The stingers make me wince.

But nothing compares with seeing the girl I love die in multiple ways, over and over again.

Nothing compares to it.

_Sorry! Bit of a short one! Let me know what you think, -Erin._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, this is a short poems and it's pretty bad, but it's my first poem ever, so don't be so judgemental!:P _

I stand with my bow, ready to shoot,

Waiting for a hoot, the sound of a boot.

The canon sounds and I shake with fear,

But then I hear a sound, and it's pretty near,

Out comes a ruffled looking Peeta from behind,

I almost shoot him dead in the head but he doesn't seem to mind.

I'm angry, frustrated but mostly scared,

Peeta has some berries that he wants to share.

I almost take a bite,

But then I look at them right,

There Nightlock!

I look at them in shock,

Tell Peeta to stop.

And in the distance I see a hovercraft fly past.

It happened so fast.

Foxface's life had been passed.

Peeta wants to run, but I tell him what he's done.

He looks stunned.

"It's you're kill."

And he stands still.

We trek back to the cave,

With Peeta looking brave,

But although it's not his fault,

And he really didn't try,

He feels so bad that all he wants to do is cry.

It wasn't fair that Foxface had to die. . .

_Tell me what you think! Please review! –Erin._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, please review and I'll update quicker, cause without reviews I don't know if you like the drabbles or absolutely hate them! Read and review! Finnick's POV. –Erin._

"Annie Cresta!"

No. No, please no! It can't be Annie! Sweet, harmless couldn't-hurt-a-fly Annie! I held my breath, in hope that some older girl will volunteer.

But as I thought, nobody does.

From the stage, I can see Annie perfectly clear. Her eyes are wide with terror; her hands trembling as she slowly make her way up to the stage. She doesn't look at me, or anyone, for that matter, only at her feet, as if she didn't know where she was going.

In the end four peacekeepers march over to her and grab her roughly but the arm and drag her to the stage.

I can feel tears prickling in my eyes. I was going to have to mentor the girl I love to kill in arena filled with people trying there best to kill her, too.

Even though I want to believe she can win, deep down, I know she can't. Sure, she's not weak from starvation, like half of the districts. But what about the other half? The Career's? They could easily kill her with there big powerful fists.

I shudder, trying not to think about it, and try to stay positive. I would have to, if I wanted her out of there alive.

And I would get her out. I swear.

Annie peers over at me when they're announcing the boy tribute, some guy named Connor O'Clam. Poor boy.

As Annie stares at me with her big, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, I lisp at her one word.

'Sorry'.

Annie shakes her head. Her long wave of dark hair covers her perfect face and I know how she'll get out of the Hunger Games. I don't like it, but if it will save her then I'll do anything.

She was going to have to play up the sexy, beautiful side, to get sponsorship money, mostly from men. Ugh.

I could probably get her more sponsorship, by 'thanking' some of the _lovely _ladies of the Capitol, as President Snow would put it.

Every time I am made to make love with the horrible, weird and so surgically altered women, I think of Annie. She's the only one who keeps me sane, and now she's going to go through the same torture I was put through.

The thing is, I don't think she knows that the torture continues outside of the arena as well, only then, instead of people wanting to kill you, it's people wanting to _sleep_ with you . . .

But that will never happen to Annie. I'll let them take me, but not Annie, the only person I know I truly love.

I close me eyes and try to mentally prepare myself for the painful and heart-breaking week that was sure to come. My last week with Annie, coaching her on how to kill.

But I know, she can't kill. And so does she. She once told me that if she was ever reaped, she didn't think she'd be able to.

But she's going to have to overcome that, because how else will she win?

And she has to win.

And she will.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, this is Gale's POV of the bombing as he tries to save Madge. R&R. -Erin_

Loud explosions, children screaming the smell of smoke. I close my eyes as I try to block it all out.

The television had just gone blank when the bombs started being dropped by Capitol hovercrafts. My family were terrified, but I told them to wait in the safety of the woods, until I came for them.

But I couldn't go without Madge.

I run as fast as my tired and stiff from the mines legs can carry them.

I trip over dead and dying people, some I know, some I don't.

I only stop when I see one of the body's on the blackened ground.

It was Thom.

A strangled cry manages to come out of me as I try to move forward, but I can't. Thom was like my brother, and now he's gone, dead.

I start to see black spots in my eyes and I start to feel wobbly. The stupid bastards from the Capitol have decided to throw some sort of poisonous gas down, too.

I cover my mouth and nose with my slightly burnt jumper, and force myself to move. I think of Madge, who will be terrified, too keep me going. She needs me.

There's another bomb dropped in town, only a few miles away. They're getting closer.

I sprint towards the Mayor's house, just in time to see Madge walk out, looking just as beautiful, but with her eyebrows creased in fear.

Trust Madge to even have a smile on her face when she see's me when there's a bombing going on.

"Gale! I thought you were dead! Don't ever do that again, you don't know . . . what it's, . . . like to know that somebody you loves in danger," I can't help but smiles about how much she cares about me, but she takes it the wrong way. "And if you think for one moment that any of this is _funny, _then-,"

And that's when it happens.

A bomb lands on the Mayor's house, and I'm blown backwards in the air, and just as I land, I see the girl I love's head get blown off.

It all feels like one big nightmare, but I know it isn't.

I feel empty, hollow and alone. Madge is gone, she's been left for the dead, probably nothing to bury. I shed a few tears, but it's like I'm dried up, I can't speak, I can't move. All I can think is that I've lost the best things in life.

Home. Comfort. Joy. And most of all, love. I've lost it all.

I try to clear my head, but it's just clouded with Madge. The first time we touched, the first time we kissed, the first time she told me she loved me. . . I remember when I took her too the meadow for the first time, where we spoke about marriage and kids. We wanted it all, Madge and I. Now, there's nothing.

I walk back to the woods where my family will be waiting, without hearing the screaming. Without smelling the blood or the smoke. Nothing can compare to losing Madge. Not the death of one of my best friend's, leaving home for good, or the death of my father. _Nothing _can ever compare to her.

In my mind, I can still see her. The girl with the strawberries, her blonde ponytail, and her soul full of such hope and life.

But when I snap back to reality, she fades from view, all of it gone, and all that is left are the memories they shared together. . .


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey readers! Running out of ideas for drabbles, so please PM me or send a review of one you'd like to see. Promise I'll do them, -Erin. P.S this is an AU of Katniss and Peeta as normal Capitol teenagers. Please review_

My pink, fluffy alarm clock wakes me up. I lift my head slightly to see what the time is. I groan, it's only 9 'o clock! I hate school, having to be there at 11, I mean what are they? Mad?

I slip out of my comfortable bed which has special strings attached to make it sway slightly. I pestered my mother so hard that she finally gave in and bought me it, and my friends were all totally jealous, I mean, who wouldn't be! There beds were plain and boring, while mine was the best. I always had to have the best.

I walk sleepily into the crystal made shower, and pressed the red button. I jab the lavender button that instantly made lavender shampoo and conditioner come out. I turn it off and walk straight into the Drying Area, where all I had to do was press a big red button, and in at least a second, I was dry and my hair untangled. All the machinery in the Capitol is so easy to understand!

I dress in a pair of tight, bright green leggings that had rips all over, black elf shoes, which are in fashion now, a sparkly bright pink belt, that light up every time you say the word 'Light Up!' which are extremely expensive, but of course, like I said, it's best or nothing and I also wear a tight black top that shows off my navel, which I have had pierced twice. I wear many colourful bracelets, cute kitty ears on my head and feather earing that go down all the way to my shoulders.

I look in the emerald-incrusted mirror, and apply make-up. Purple is very in now, so I decide to wear a thick coat of purple mascara and purple lipstick. I don't need foundation, and I don't mean to brag, but my skin is flawless.

Finally, I take the slide that Primrose had insisted on having, downstairs. It's very fun, but I'm scared of my hair going wrong, or I close my eyes and the mascara drips down my face. As I stumble towards the mirror with pearls all around the outside, I sigh with relief as I see none of what I feared as actually happened.

My breakfast is already on the glass table, and it smells really good. On my plate lies chocolate rolls, pink honey-suckle soup, bacon rolled in egg and toasted ice-cream bread. Mhmm. . .

I eat it all up, and then walk out the door. Primrose, my sister, is probably with her nanny somewhere. It's so unfair; you don't start school until you're fourteen, so she has two more years!

I ride my golden bike to school, which is only a minute away, but I don't want to walk, and plus I want to show off a little.

But that's when I see him for the first time, the new kid . . . His bright blue eyes and dreamy blond hair would be hard to miss.

For a Capitol boy, he doesn't seem to have any kind of make-up or dyed hair or anything.

He looks . . . natural. Pure. And it suits him.

I walk over to my friends, who are all giggling over the new handsome boy.

"I heard his name is Peeta! I mega love his name, I mean, it's like totally amazing and original!" Merah squeaks. Out of all my friends, and I have a _lot_, she's the most annoyingly pretty, and always gets the boys. They can't have me, so they settle for her, I guess.

I walk off to find Peeta.

Merah can't have him, she just can't! He's . . . special. And he's pretty much the only boy who's stood out to me.

I find him fiddling with his hair near the corridors.

"Hey, you're new aren't you? I'm Katniss, but everybody calls me Katty." I start off with, and I give him a bright, purple smile.

"Yeah I am. And I'm Peeta Mellark" He looks at me, his eyes wide. I hope that's a good thing.

"Want me to show you around? I mean, it gets like, a little hectic around here sometimes." I ask.

"Um, sure. Thanks." He looks up at me and gives me a genuine smile, and his teeth are white, but not as white as what teeth-whitened teeth look like. Huh, he really is very innocent, but at the same time, it just makes him more desirable . . . and I could _not let_ Merah have him.

No, this time he was mine.

Just as I'm thinking of all the ways to ask him out he says "Do you fancy going on a date this Saturday night? Maybe see a movie or something?" He asks with a smile.

I'm quite shocked that he's the one that asked, and not me. Usually, boys are quite intimidated by me. And that's how I knew he was the one.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" I reply.

After that Saturday night date at the movies, we became official. After about a year with Peeta, I finally realized that maybe I didn't need make-up to be pretty. Maybe I didn't need to have posh and expensive things to impress people, or to get them to like me.

Peeta Mellark changed my ways . . .

And I was grateful for it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Annie and Finnick now! Annie's just came back from her games, and Finnick comforts her. A bit soppy, but this is what my love-dovey romantic mind comes up with, so if you're into all that, I recommend this chapter. R&R…_

She sat on the ground of the sand, watching the sea splash against the rocks. Her hair was loose and messy; she clearly hadn't brushed it for ages. She slowly rocked back and forth, and when I sat next to her, she didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

There had been rumours, yes, but I didn't believe them. Annie couldn't be mad! She had to be in there somewhere, and all I had to do was find her again.

I made no noise as I sat next to her, as I was afraid to startle her. I sat with her for hours just looking out to the sea until my eyes went blurry.

I could sense that something was wrong; by the way Annie started shaking uncontrollably, her eyes widening and pointing towards the sea.

"The fish. . . Finn, don't you see the fish! There coming to get me . . . help me, I'm, . . .fish are. . .," She started talking nonsense.

"Hush, Annie, you're alright, I'm here, I'm here." I pull her into a hug, but she shrieks and falls on the floor, shaking in jerky like movements, her eyes locked in some kind of trance as she stares up to the cloudy sky, unblinking.

I had to blink away tears from the corners of my eyes that were threatening to spill at any moment. What had they done to my Annie?

We sit until the stars have come out, and the sky has turned a velvety black.

Annie speaks, yes, but she mostly doesn't make sense. She goes on and on about the fish who want to kill her, she mumbles something about pearls and seagulls but the most heart-breaking of all was when she said-

"Who am I?" She whispered.

When I didn't answer she kept repeating it, louder and louder until she was practically screaming.

"You're Annie Cresta. You're favourite colour is blue. You love jelly-fish even though you've been stung by them countless of times. You hate sharks. You can swim as fast as me, and even faster at times. You hate the Capitol. I love you, and you loved me, before." I choke out.

Something that looks like recognition registers on Annie's face. She waits five minutes until she whispers "I still do, Finn."

And that's enough. Enough for me to know, that somewhere in there, there's a girl dying to get out. Enough for me to know that she's still here with me.

Enough for me to know that she still loves me. And that's all that matters to me.

I make a promise to myself, that I will find the Annie Cresta I know, and I vow to love her no matter how crazy or mad she can get sometimes.

Because she is still there, somewhere. Just trapped inside.

Like being in an arena. Which Annie and I are most familiar with . . .


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey! This is probably the last chapter, and these are just a few songs that I think go with there stories. Thanks for the reviews, people who PM'd me ideas and everything. Hope you enjoy! (Obviously I didn't make these songs, I just thing they describe them perfectly)._

_Thanks for everything, _

_-Erin._

First up is Gale and Madge's song: _Safe and Sound – Taylor Swifft._

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling,**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Oohhh. . .**_

Okay, now this is Annie and Finnick's song: _The Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's._

_**My head is stuck in the clouds**_

_**She begs me to come down**_

_**Says "Boy quit foolin' around"**_

_**I told her "I love the view from up here**_

_**The warm sun and wind in my ear**_

_**We'll watch the world from above**_

_**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**_

_**Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**My heart beats like a drum**_

_**A guitar string to the strum**_

_**A beautiful song to be sung**_

_**She's got blue eyes deep like the sea**_

_**That roll back when she's laughing at me**_

_**She rises up like the tide**_

_**The moment her lips meet mine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**_

_**Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**When the moon is low**_

_**We can dance in slow motion**_

_**And all your tears will subside**_

_**All your tears will dry**_

_**And long after I've gone**_

_**You'll still be humming along**_

_**And I will keep you in my mind**_

_**The way you make love so fine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine**_

_**Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love 2x**_

_**Yeah sway to the rhythm of love.**_

And last but defiantly not least! It's Katniss and Peeta's song! _Let's Not Play Pretend – Lights._

_**When I heard her call out your name, my face fell**_

_**Trying to end the one you love is a living hell**_

_**The starcrossed lovers of these games**_

_**are all we can be**_

_**She thinks I'm pretending, oh why can't she see**_

_**I would like to fall in love again**_

_**and just start as good friends**_

_**No camera, or lens, lets not play pretend**_

_**Remember the time you held your hand in mine**_

_**It felt like solitude**_

_**When in reality the whole world was listening**_

_**Just pretending and entertaining**_

_**The world at home**_

_**Why'd it happen like this, I guess I'll never know**_

_**I would like to fall in love again**_

_**and just start as good friends**_

_**No camera, or lens, lets not play pretend**_

_**And in the end**_

_**Our lives will make sense**_

_**We'll love, we'll bend, let's not play pretend**_

_**It won't be long, before we're all gone,**_

_**because of our honesty**_

_**Please get it through your head, you know that you love me.**_


End file.
